Thank you
by rainbow-skittlez5
Summary: Naruto could only looked at Kakashi with a dull look and rested his chin on the bars board. "I'll never have a child, they're too much hard work anyway Time flies when you're having fun.. or something like that. Everyone's older now, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke even the perverted Kakashi. Everyone is minding their own business. Naruto never thought someone would jump into his life.


Disclaimer: So well..I'm back with a different story this time? A little different but yes! I hope you enjoy c: Review, favorite, follow! Thank you.

* * *

_"She had a pretty smile, I will never forget the shade of her hair. She had pretty lips and had bright eyes which were the color of honey. The heat haze wasn't nice at all, it seemed all my future plans and ideas soon disappeared because I made them with her. I'll never forgot such a pretty smile,"_

* * *

"You were such a kid back then, Naruto," Kakashi spat out with a laugh."I'm getting old." He did a fake wheeze sound which made the rest of them laugh. All sitting on stools at the nice old Ichiraku Ramen shop. Kakashi's face with soft perked up wrinkles beside his eyes and the top of his mouth. His body still toned and sturdy. The man sat relaxed and happy with his team, team 7.

"He's right Naruto-kun, you were way too childish before!"Sakura let out a soft giggle. Her tall body with her reasonable curves and her baby pink hair flowing softly, tied up in a long pony tail whilst some strands fell softly onto her shoulders. The young women was more taller and well more feminine than before.

On the other side of Kakashi was a man with spiked up blonde hair and pretty bright blue eyes. His pecked tanned skin and soft whiskers on his cheeks. Wearing the jounin jacket and shorts. "I wasn't that childish!"He tried fighting back. That was Naruto.  
"Face it Naruto,"Another voice perked up, much more deeper and serious. "You were way too childish." Raven black hair which was in a particular style, mysterious dark eyes and pale face with the same clothing on as Naruto. Yes, this was Sasuke. All sat once again on the good old ramen shop.  
"You can't talk! You were just as childish!"Naruto practically screamed back.  
"Say whatever you want Naruto, anything to keep your fragile ego safe." He laughed in a cocky manner.

Kakashi's eyes wrinkled up into a soft smile and he chuckled, joined in with Sakura's blossom like voice. "Ah, you're all older now. Fourty was it?"  
"Fourty? We're twenty seven Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura patted Kakashi on the back causing him to chuckle.  
"I knew that, ah. Time flies, eh?"He raised a brow and the three of them nodded. "It'll be about time when you all get a nuisance like Naruto in your lives!"He nudged Naruto's shoulder so that the blonde looked up. "So what about it Naruto? Got any ladies..y'know.."He trailed off with a smirk.  
Naruto could only looked at Kakashi with a dull look and rested his chin on the bars board. "I'll never have a child, they're too much hard work anyway."He hissed.  
"A child is a gift Naruto! They're the sweetest creature ever."Sakura fought back.  
"Apart from when they cry, scream, kick, bite..I can go on."Sasuke continued. Naruto put his head flat onto the table and shook his head friviously.

"Never, ever...eveeeer!"He whined them off. "Too much hard work, I barely have the time anyway.."  
Kakashi stood up then and flat some money onto the table and stretched his arms and legs before patting his stomach. "I don't know Naruto, no one knows! We may just have a little Naruto on our hands in the future!"He laughed like a drunk man  
"Shaddup, old man. Now you better get going before you find the path of life again."Naruto mocked, turning his head back to see Kakashi giving off a cocky wave. Sakura then stood up, followed by Sasuke.  
"We'll be heading off too, I have a lot of work for tomorrow.."Sighed Sakura with her hands on her knees, rubbing them off before standing up straight.  
Sasuke nodded, "I have a day off tomorrow, and you better not knock on my door, it's my only day off and I don't need an idiot like you ruining it."He harshly put.  
"Hm,whatever! I'll be on a date with the finest girl ever!"He folded his arms, Sakura and Sasuke laughed seeing through his timid lie. They too descended away and now Naruto was left standing. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way home.

* * *

The door was blocked with boxes so the young man had to push harder then he would. He went straight to his room and flopped into bed. He took off his belt and then let his pants fall to the ground, he didn't bother taking his shirt off and just laid in bed. "Cold.."He slowly whispered. "Did I even lock the door?"He thought out loud and debated if he should get up or not, in the end he decided not to. "I'm childish..please! Sakura and Sasuke were just as childish as me!"He continued to mumble on and on and as he mumbled his soft words became silent when his eyes closed and his breathing thickened. It's cold.

* * *

"How the hell did I sleep last night?"He groaned. Naruto woke up and stretched his arms letting out a heavy yawn and his stomach grumbling.  
"Jee..that hurt." An _unknown_ voice.  
The man stood and peered in the halls. "Oh _Kami_, please let me live..I was never a bad person..you know that!"He fumbled around with his words and stood up straight, stepping in the hall whilst putting on his shirt.  
Another rustle? Someone obviously didn't want to be seen. "Hey, whoever you are.. you should know you're dealing with Uzumaki Naruto! The number one ninja in the village!"The egoist continued to speak only to have a muffled giggle in return. "Don't laugh!"He shouted. Shivers down his spine tickled along his waist before disappearing and then coming back up. The steps of whoever was in the house continued to meek up and down, they were soft but Naruto was trained enough to know that it wasn't just his imagination but even so Naruto was too lazy to carry on wanting to look and so he walked off to the kitchen. "It's probably the neighbors.."

The trail of steps followed but the oh so naive Naruto didn't know that and he mucked around with the cupboards pulling out bread, butter and whatever else fat he could find. The steps appeared again and Naruto looked back. Nothing was there? How weird.  
He looked back and his bread was gone. "That definitely wasn't the neighbo-"His eyes then locked with another pair of eyes.  
Now in a moment like this, what would Naruto do? I'm guessing all he'll do is stare so lets have him stare! His mouth quivering and his eyes unable to blink. In front of him was a female,she was short and a child. She had soft dull brown eyes and black hair which was in a bob style. Her skin was pale and she wore a grey shirt with a pair of brown shorts including some lilac sandals. She bit into the toast and looked at Naruto.

"Hello!"_Her perky voice let out and well,_  
Naruto screamed.


End file.
